


The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings (movies) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Bard the Bowman - being Bard’s wife and coming home to find all the dwarves in your house.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180458788582)

> _Imagine being Bard’s wife and coming home to find all the dwarves in your house._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Passing through the threshold of your home, you call out cheerfully, “Kids? Bard? I’m home!” Too focused on removing your heavy coat, you nearly miss the extra members in your home, but only for a brief moment. Catching them in your peripheral, your eyes quickly look back to your unexpected guests, “Oh!”

“Hello,” the blonde dwarf begins, only for Bard to appear around the corner, another dwarf hot on his heels. Not long after, the children peek in.

“Uh, hello…” you look to Bard for an explanation, “Bard, you didn’t tell me we would be having guests…”

Sheepishly, Bard glances to the dwarves before back to you, “I didn’t really know myself, dear.”


	2. Thranduil - teaching yours and Thranduil’s child how to walk.

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127093390382/grumpythranduils-gif-request-meme-asked-by)

> _Imagine teaching yours and Thranduil’s child how to walk._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You can feel the baby wobble in your hands as you help to pull it up into a standing position, encouraging the child with your own cooing, “You’re so cute. Can you stand? Can you bounce?” You laugh with the baby as it bounces up and down at your instruction, wobbly still on its feet. It was a matter of time before the child would be rushing around the hallways, that much you were certain of.

You’re caught bouncing with the baby by Thranduil, who gives you a look of amusement, “Today’s lesson includes bouncing, does it?”

“Thranduil,” you frown only slightly at his teasing, more of your own embarrassment than anything else. Urging the child onwards, you ask it, “Can you go to your Ada? Go to Ada!”


	3. Fili - going into labor with yours and Fili’s child.

Gif source:  [Fili](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154408467647)

> _Imagine going into labor with yours and Fili’s child._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

There was no pain at first, just a distinct tightening in your abdomen that was a soft hint of the contractions that would soon enough come in full force. That was why you had been able to remain so calm when you’d waddled over to Fili, catching his attention with the jittery excitement in your voice as you called his name.

“Fili?” the golden braids of his hair catch in the wind as he turns his head to eye you, a brow poised in question at what had you biting at the smile upon your lips. Two single words are all the explanation he needs, deep understanding rushing through him at the sound of them, “It’s time.”

“Wait— Right now?” he moves towards you quickly, “It’s happening right now?”


	4. Kili - courting Kili and being upset with him when he flirts with Tauriel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Adulterous themes...**

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fthe-hobbit-evangeline-lilly-desolation-of-smaug-9SaV90UgBeO9G&t=OGJlNzA3ODg2ZGZkZjA2MTVlOTU5ZWRhOWIxMjY4ZDA5OGNlYmQ3ZSxWTVRvc2Qxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178864621985%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-courting-kili-and-being&m=0)

> _Imagine courting Kili and being upset with him when he flirts with Tauriel._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You weren’t blind, you could see with your own two eyes the connection between Kili and Tauriel. The way he spoke with her, the lingered stares, there was no denying the attraction.

You suddenly found yourself wishing you had not even come on this journey.

Kili moves to the side of the cell you were on, sitting beside you, completely oblivious to your mood, “We will find our way out of here soon enough.”

“Yes, if all of us want to leave the Elven kingdom by then,” there’s a bite to your tone that makes Kili’s eyes widen. Before he can ask your meaning, you make to stand, already moving towards the other end of the cell when you make the excuse, “I will see if Thorin has a plan.”


	5. Samwise Gamgee - being Bilbo’s daughter and Frodo’s cousin and them trying to get you and Sam together.

Gif source:  [Sam](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178653463417)

> _Imagine being Bilbo’s daughter and Frodo’s cousin and them trying to get you and Sam together._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I certainly do not know what you mean!” Bilbo huffs, but you mirror your father’s stance, arms at your hips.

“Oh, yes you do! You and Frodo have been playing matchmaker!”

“What?” Frodo squeaks quickly, a flush erupting over his cheeks at having been caught, “N-No we haven’t!”

“You are no good at lying, cousin!” pursing your lips at him, he crumbles under your gaze.

“Maybe we would not have to be, if you would just stop beating around the bush with that Gamgee boy!” Bilbo adds, and now it’s your turn to flush with embarrassment, feeling the heat rising to your cheeks.

“I-I am not beating around any bushes!”

Frodo’s smile is knowing as he teases, “Being a bad liar seems to run in the family, cousin!”


	6. Legolas, Gimli - being a human in a poly relationship with Legolas and Gimli.

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fmgh-srqtV71cjWtRm&t=ZTE2NzBhNGY1ZmQ1N2VkNzI4MjE0ZGVhYmQ3OGU5ZjE0MWE0YjJmYyxaT3RvbmVyRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178767586323%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-a-human-in-a-poly&m=0)

> _Imagine being a human in a poly relationship with Legolas and Gimli._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Legolas doesn’t try to hide his eye-roll, but there’s a lighthearted amusement behind his words, “Always after attention, Gimli?”

You can’t help your laugh at the teasing tone, enjoying the playful competition that consistently followed your two lovers.

“When there is a beautiful woman around, who would not want her attention?” Gimli shoots back, but there’s just as much mirth in his tone when he jokes, “I would not expect an elf like you to understand!”


	7. Thranduil - Thranduil finding out that you, his second wife, are Maedhros’ daughter.

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178653849917/thranduart-thranduil-gif-has-multiple)

> _Imagine Thranduil finding out that you, his second wife, are Maedhros’ daughter._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You move through the bedchamber you share with your husband, finding him looking out upon the kingdom from the open balcony past your bed. The sound of your footsteps passing the bed, you know he already knows of your presence there, yet he doesn’t turn to look at you.

“Why did you not tell me sooner?” Thranduil’s voice carries to you, making your heart clench with the weight of the secret you had carried for long before the dawn of your marriage to the great Elvenking.

“I could not tell anyone.”

Finally, he turns, as your fingers are nearly to brush the back of his robes. His brow is furrowed, a mixture of confusion and misunderstanding in his eyes.

“I am not anyone. I am your husband.”

“And I am Maedhros’ daughter,” you speak, the name of your father falling from your lips, “This is who we are. I could not tell even you. No one has known for centuries of my connection to him. It has been what has protected me.”

He takes your hand in his own, pulling himself closer to you, “I will be what protects you, now.”


	8. Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee - being in a poly relationship

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169257443622)

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with Samwise and Frodo._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“Those flowers look beautiful today, Sam,” you grin, coming upon the hobbit as he tended the garden out back of Frodo’s home. You relish in the blush that reaches his ears, as well as the glance he shoots your way that lingers for a moment at your dress.

“Not as beautiful as you are today, if you don’t mind my saying,” Samwise smiles down at the flowers, his blush flaring. You bound over to him at that, giving him a quick hug from behind, “Don’t! I’ll get you all dirty!”

“I don’t care about that!” a giggle comes from you when he tries to squirm from your grasp out of fear of dirtying you, but you release him quick enough, “Now, come on inside. I’ve made lunch and our dear Frodo’s waiting.”


	9. Pippin Took - being a dwarf and being courted by Pippin.

Gif source:  [Pippin](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177648003192)

> _Imagine being a dwarf and being courted by Pippin._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The hobbit had, quite frankly, stolen your heart from the start. Moments like this were a perfect example of just why you’d fallen head-first for him.

Pippin offered a wide smile, nudging you towards the waterfall he’d found that was further away from camp than he should have gone, “I wanted to show you! Isn’t it beautiful!”

“You took us all the way out here just to show me this?” you can’t help your own chuckle, despite how you try to hide it. You should be warning him from wandering too far alone, but you can’t bring yourself to do it.

“I want to show you the Shire, too, when we get back. It’s so wonderful there, you’ll love it, I just know it!”


	10. Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took - causing mischief with Merry and Pippin.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177648133632/sinfultragedy-i-mightve-known)

> _Imaging causing mischief with Merry and Pippin._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“… so just follow my lead, yeah?”

“What are ya’ up to?” you grin as the two hobbits jump at your sudden arrival, catching them no doubt in the midst of planning something that was bound to get you all in trouble, “Up to mischief without me?”

“We were about to come and get you!” Pipping quickly offers, eager to banish the thought of exclusion from your mind.

Merry laughs, “You’re just in time!”


	11. Thranduil - Thranduil falling in love with a human girl.

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2F1k-the-hobbit-5k-10k-15k-lee-pace-sakuradrops-thranduil-hobbitedit-leepaceedit%2F107387521760&t=ODA2MmU0ZGY4NDdmNGIyNTM5ZjQxODdjNmFkNmMxMDA5OWI2OTc0YSxlZ3M1bGdsRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177436671988%2Fgif-source-thranduil-girl-run-imagine&m=0)  |  [Girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fsofia-coppola-marc-jacobs-malaika-firth-37qLu7dWDuIuc&t=Y2FiZDBiYTc0ZjllZTM2ZDkxYWE5ZjJmZDAwZWQzOWE4YWNmYjFmZSxlZ3M1bGdsRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177436671988%2Fgif-source-thranduil-girl-run-imagine&m=0)  |  [Run](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fflowers-BtH0XpWKGBSms&t=YWY4ZDMzZTA4ZmJiOGM4MTg5ZDU0ZTFhMjU3ZDdlYmUzY2VlNGUxMSxlZ3M1bGdsRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177436671988%2Fgif-source-thranduil-girl-run-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine Thranduil falling in love with a human girl._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

This— oh, this had been something he never would have predicted in all his years. Not long ago, the mere notion he would have looked down upon. Certainly, elves and humans were not strangers to falling in love with one another, but  _those_  elves were not  _him_. Until, suddenly, he found they were.

You were like spring, a vibrant cheerfulness that rushed into his life, threatening to be just as fleeting as the season itself, but leaving thoughts anew in your wake. Budding feelings in his heart that he hadn’t felt since before the death of Legolas’ mother. Feelings such as these, Thranduil had thought lost to him for the rest of eternity, until he came upon you.

He almost didn’t dare say it, because speaking those words to you would bring something into this world he could not take back, but Thranduil was never one to shy away from hard truths. This one shouldn’t have been as hard as he made it out to be.

You were gathering wildflowers on the edge of the Woodland realm, the sole human on his lands just as at home as if they were your own. Your smile never wavers when he calls your name, a low hum of recognition coming from you as you continue to pick the flowers that were, no doubt, for him if this outing were to be like the last.

“Look to me,” Thranduil leans towards you to urge your obedience, reaching out to still your hand from the flowers beneath. Your eyes are curious, searching his face for the reason to his interruption. “Are you aware how much you’ve made me love you?”


	12. [Plus-sized!Reader] Kili- Kili finding himself attracted to you, but embarrassed to make a move because he’s found himself to be unappealing in dwarven society— lean, fine features, unable to grow a respectable beard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus-Sized!Reader**

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174338505612)

> _Imagine Kili finding himself attracted to you, but embarrassed to make a move because he’s found himself to be unappealing in dwarven society— lean, fine features, unable to grow a respectable beard, you know the deal— until Fili gives him a pep talk. (Plus-sized!Reader)_

———  _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ)_ ———

“She’s quite amazing,” Kili sighs at the end of an extended spiel about his feelings for you, to which Fili raises a brow at his smitten brother.

“And the problem…?” The prompt causes Kili to shift in his spot, a worried glare being sent into the fire before them.

Fili watches his brother glance towards the trees, where you could be spotted on the edge of your watch over the camp before, finally, Kili admits, “The problem is… I’m not as handsome as you, brother! Certainly you must have heard how the women at home speak of me? ‘More an elf than a dwarf!’ I can’t even grow a respectable beard! You, well,  _you_ could saunter up to her and sweep her off her feet, but  _me_? I could hardly get the first word out.”

Kili doesn’t expect the laugh that comes from Fili at that— a deep, hearty laugh that the elder of the two simply can’t hold in. It earns him a deep glare from his younger brother, but when it dies down, his grin never wavers.

“Kili, you can’t be serious? Listen to me, brother, you are going to sweep her off her feet. She’s used to human men who are foolish enough to overlook her beauty. Go and show her what she means to you, and,” Fili’s grin turns teasing as he raises a hand to pat at the stubble of Kili’s cheek, “your fresh face will hardly matter!”

Kili smacks away Fili’s hand, though a smile has returned to his lips, along with a blush to his cheeks, “You think so?”


	13. [Plus-sized!Reader] Kili, Fili - Imagine being a human woman who falls outside the spectrum of attraction among your people–short, heavily built, dumpy and hairy–but discovering you’re a great beauty among dwarves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus-sized!Reader**

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174338505612)

> _Imagine being a human woman who falls outside the spectrum of attraction among your people–short, heavily built, dumpy and hairy–but discovering you’re a great beauty among dwarves when the younger members of the company show interest in pursuing you. (Plus sized!Reader)_

——— Request for [@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ) ———

It was no secret you were fat, heavy, plump, curvy, and whatever other words people would use to define your body type. You were shorter than the average human woman, and had a hearty bit more hair than your fairer counterparts. You were by no means the conventionally attractive woman that danced in the midnight fantasies of roguish men, and you had come to accept yourself in that fact over the course of your life.

The only time this typically mattered was when someone would question your ability based on your size, to which you quickly proved whoever it was wrong. If there was one thing you thoroughly enjoyed, it was adventuring, and you were damn good at it.

This was the first time you would travel with Dwarves, though. You found yourself enjoying their company far more than you expected, laughing over the hobbit’s fine table as they made merry. If you didn’t know better, you would say even that the youngest members of their group were growing more bold in their flirting with the more drink they had.

It wasn’t until Fili leaned in close from his seat alongside you, a spark of interest in his eye, that you realize you weren’t imagining the playful tone in his and his brother’s voices, “This journey will only be made better, with such a beauty in our company.”

“Beauty? It can’t be me you’re speaking of!” you laugh, taking a swig of your own drink.

You find it’s Kili who levels you with his insistence of, “But, of course it’s you!”


	14. Elrond Peredhel - Elrond courting you.

Gif source:  [Elrond](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160392758097/mishacolins-it-has-been-4-years-and-a-couple-of)

> _Imagine Elrond courting you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Accompany you?”

Elrond smiles at your surprise from atop his horse, offering you his hand for assistance up onto it, “Yes, for a ride. I have something I wish to show you.”

“Lord Elrond, I do love surprises,” gladly, you take his hand, swallowing the butterflies that erupt in your stomach at his touch. He guides you onto the horse to settle behind him, your arms slipping around his waist for stability.

“Hold steady,  _meleth nîn_.”


	15. Elrond Peredhel - spending a lazy day in bed with your new husband, Elrond.

Gif source:  [Elrond](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175732360567)

> _Imagine spending a lazy day in bed with your new husband, Elrond.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Certainly you aren’t thinking about your duties beyond this bedroom?” you hum when you find him searching the scenery from the bedroom window. Elrond turns, a kind smile coming to his lips that reminds you of the reasons you fell in love with him in the first place.

You go to him, tucking yourself into his side as you take a look out the window, too. Rivendell was a truly beautiful place. It was one that you would gladly spend forever with him.

Elrond drapes his arm around your waist, pulling you into him comfortingly, “I was thinking upon how elated I am to now call you my wife.”


	16. Haldir - teaching your child to walk.

Gif source:  [Haldir](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169299819272/ohaldir-middle-earth-meme-3-elves-23)

> _Imagine Haldir teaching your child to walk._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Haldir was far more focused on the task than the child he was teaching. His instructions were clear, gentle-toned, but hardly amusing enough for the child who was easily distracted from the lesson.

Your giggle draws both of their attention, matching eyes gazing upon you, “You intend to have the child walk in one day, my love?” Your toddler reaches for you, a pointed squall for your affection urging you its way.

Haldir can’t help the crook to his smile at your teasing, “Of course not.”


	17. Thorin Oakenshield - Thorin getting jealous of the attention you get from the elves in Rivendell, because he is starting to develop feelings for you.

Gif source:  [Thorin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fko%2Fgifs%2Fdetail%2FImmaculateEnragedAnhinga&t=NmQxNGNlZmM3NzFjY2I2YjcxMjE4ZTA0ZmUwNjA4OGEwN2MzOWRlMixiZklYeWUzZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175971212858%2Fgif-source-thorin-imagine-thorin-getting-jealous&m=0)

> _Imagine Thorin getting jealous of the attention you get from the elves in Rivendell, because he is starting to develop feelings for you._

———  _Request for[@thedragonkween](https://tmblr.co/mp-xylm-MTlz6-F1Uqya3yA)_ ———

Stuffed with both food and drink, you enjoy the view of Rivendell alongside some elvish man who had taken an interest in showing you the falls. Due to leave in the morrow, you wished to take in all you could of this rest before your journey continued, the sounds of the dwarves of your company’s laughter roaring in the distance.

“If you look there, that is the peak of Rivendell,” the elf hums, nodding to the highest point, flanked by waterfalls that were only more beautiful in the light of the dusk that had set around you.

Before you can admire the scenery further, you hear heavy boots approach from behind, a deep voice demanding attention, “There you are.” Thorin didn’t bother hiding his glare of the elf at your side.

You nod to your newfound friend, “Thank you for showing me Rivendell.”

The elf gives a slight bow of respect, smiling as he takes his leave, not troubled in the least by the gruff dwarf’s interruption, “It was a pleasure. May your journey end well.”

Thorin doesn’t bother waiting until the elf is out of earshot before stating, "I cannot understand why you feel the need to entertain the elves.”

“They are being hospitable, are they not, Thorin?” you ask, watching his walk to your side. He spares you a glance that seems troubled enough, deep frown set into his features. You sigh, hating how tense the dwarf seemed, “Tonight there is no reason for confrontation, just company.”

“Are we not enough company that you escape us to spend your time with that elf? I have hardly seen you today.”

“Thorin,” you smirk, a slight tease at your lips, “do not tell me you’ve come to miss me today?”

He scoffs, but you don’t believe him when he states, “Of course not.”


	18. Haldir - being a human in a relationship with Haldir.

Gif source:  [Haldir](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169299699487/timeladv-you-have-entered-the-realm-of-the-lady)

> _Imagine being a human in a relationship with Haldir._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You hum to yourself as you cut vegetables for your dinner, enjoying the end of a beautiful day. The scent of fresh wildflowers wafts through your open door, letting the wind brush your hair from your face every now and again when the earth decides to give another gust of midsummer air.

_“Meleth nîn, thîr vain chîn darn thulen,”_  hums from your open door, causing you to turn your head in excitement at the sound of your lover’s voice. You tilt your head, trying to piece together the elven he had taught you the last time you were together.

“My face stopped your breathing?” you frown, “Am I that frightening?”

Haldir chuckles to himself, shaking his head at how troubled you seemed at his words, before correcting your misunderstanding, “Your beautiful face takes my breath away.” With a few steps, you find him standing before you, taking your hands into his and placing a gentle kiss along your knuckles, “You misunderstood me.”

“Oh,” you breathe, a giggle coming from you now that you realize he had not said what you thought, “looks like I need more teaching, then.”


	19. Legolas - being Elrond’s daughter and marrying Legolas.

Gif source:  [Elrond](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175732488637)  |  [Legolas](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175732709472/thranduilsqueen-legolas-gif-created-by-me)

> _Imagine being Elrond’s daughter and marrying Legolas._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You could hear Rivendell’s celebration below, the music of your people wafting to you on the balcony easily enough. Today was your wedding day. Looking out upon Rivendell, you know this will be the last day in a long time you come to see your home, as you are to leave for Mirkwood on the morrow with your husband’s wedding party.

Your stomach betrayed you, flipping with nervous excitement while your faced seemed as calm as ever. Still, your father knows better than that, able to see through the façade you’ve cast along your elven features.

“Is it the sound of wedding song that has you so anxious, or is it the thought of leaving me, my daughter?” Elrond smiles at you as lightheartedly as he can, though you can see how deeply he will miss you in his eyes.

“I’m filled with excitement to be with Legolas,” reaching forth to take your father’s hand in your own, you sigh, “but I will miss you dearly.”


	20. Fili - saving Fili’s life and tending to his injuries after the Battle of the Five Armies.

Gif source:  [Fili](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154408613572/ltnivans-i-n-r-%C3%AA-d)

> _Imagine saving Fili’s life and tending to his injuries after the Battle of the Five Armies._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Fili stirred under your touch, a whimper of pain leaving him and waking him as you finish dressing a deep wound on his abdomen.

“No,” the disoriented protest is slurred before he recognizes you, the hands he had raised to push yours away stilling and slumping back to his sides in exhaustion. Fili calls your name, hoarse against his lips as blood still stains the beard framing them.

You push back your own exhaustion that threatens to creep through the adrenaline of the battle that had not been over for long, your heart racing in your chest even now, “Fili, it’s me. I’m just tending to you. You were injured quite badly.”

“Injured,” he states as you watch the realization snap together in his fogged mind. “You saved me…”

When he trails off, you reassure, hoping to distract from the pain that will come as you reach to clean the next wound, “Do not think of that. You’re safe now. Try to rest.” Fili forces his stare upon you with clear effort to keep from doing as you say. No doubt he was on the verge of passing out once more.

“Tell me, what of Kili? Where is my brother?”


	21. Fili - playing with your hair and contemplating putting a courting braid in it.

Gif source:  [Fili](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154408418692/elvenkinguncle-we-grew-up-on-tales-of-the)

> _Imagine Fili playing with your hair and contemplating putting a courting braid in it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The giggle that comes from your lips is musical, laced by the mischievousness of your oncoming question directed his way, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of my locks, Fili.” The snort that comes from you as you once more erupt into giggles alerts the joke in your tone, one that Fili can’t keep himself from smiling at.

“Oh, very,” he’s mildly sarcastic, his fingers twisting your hair in no particular pattern as you lie together in the grass. In this rare moment of relaxation, Fili could allow himself to admit that the temptation at his fingers to weave a courting braid into your hair was all too much at the forefront of his mind. Still, he wasn’t yet quite ready to admit it aloud.


	22. Fili - bathing in a river with Fili and having a splash war.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/418125d1901f4884a3b28727bf660d0d/tumblr_p8zazga13q1u6ylrxo2_r1_250.gif)

Gif source:  [Fili](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.nz%2Fpin%2F437693657518906762%2F%3Fautologin%3Dtrue&t=ZGM0YzUyZGEzOWY5NWY5YmE0ODM0MjA0MWU4YTI4YzNmNTAyMjMwOSwzd0tnanVTaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174357302178%2Fgif-source-fili-river-imagine-bathing-in-a&m=0)  |  [River](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174338954977/panajan-autumn-river-in-france)

> _Imagine bathing in a river with Fili and having a splash war._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were in the middle of dipping your head back to let the flowing river water soak through your hair when you feel the tide of his arm’s swing crash against you. A gasp breaks your serenity as you wipe the water from your face.

“You’re in for it now, Fili,” but the threat is dampened by the laugh that bubbles up your throat. The dwarf in question hardly seems frightened, his lown chuckles erupting as he relishes in having caught you by surprise with his splash. Instinctively, he shields himself when you send a responding splash his way with a push of your hands against the water’s surface.

“I’ll not be bested that easily!”

It takes an instant before your bathing dissolves into uncoordinated shoves of water towards each other, loud laughter carrying across the river despite the roughness of your splash war. Only the tiredness of your own arms stops you, giggles lingering as you take in how completely soaked Fili was now, having not completely wet his hair before you began splashing him. His grin was bright, lightening his whole face as the water dripped from his beard. In the wake of a final, surging wave from his arm scooping along the water, you finally surrender.

“I give! I give!”


	23. Haldir - overhearing you singing and loving the sound of your voice.

Gif source:  [Haldir](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169299948487/grumpybilbo-haldir-r%C3%BAmil-and-orophin-as)

> _Imagine Haldir overhearing you singing and loving the sound of your voice._

——— _Request for anon_  ——— 

Your voice carried through the trees, gentle and soft in a way that was rare to hear in times like these, telling a tale that was so old few of your kind even knew of its origin. Your song was traditional, a hum sung to babes to coo them into deep slumber, and sometimes retold by drunkards who stumbled out of taverns. Coming from you, now, it takes on a different context, uplifting and accented in a way unique to your rendition of the song, and gracing his ears in a tone he hadn’t heard before.

Haldir stills as he listens, akin to the trees around him, to your voice, not daring to interrupt. It’s a strange feeling, as if your voice reached into his chest, the emotion in the words of your song touching his heart.

 

 


	24. Thranduil - Imagine being a human girl and admitting to Thranduil that you don’t think you’re beautiful enough to be with him.

Gif source:  [Thranduil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/126893054822/rewecca-thranduil-lee-pace-in-the-hobbit-the)

> _Imagine being a human girl and admitting to Thranduil that you don’t think you’re beautiful enough to be with him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Ever since you met him, it was always too good to be true. His homeland in Mirkwood, the delicate hand he treated you with, as if you were more special to him than all the gems in Erebor. You were sat, waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under you. After all, a simple human girl like yourself shouldn’t build her hopes up too high. You were hardly of the same caliber as the Elvish women who moved gracefully through his halls. Truly, the most you should hope for was a gentle life in Laketown, or possibly a nearby settlement of men.

You didn’t belong here, did you?

“What worries you,  _meleth nîn_? Do not hide these feelings here,” Thranduil urges, but can you really tell him all that bothers you? Why you feel as though his hand caressing your cheek so sweetly was undeserved?

You chew on your thoughts, before finally admitting in a small, self-conscious whisper, “You deserve better than me, Thranduil. I appear like a boar beside an elk in your presence.”

A moment passes, before a slender finger is tilting your gaze back to his by an upward press at your chin, “That is how you perceive yourself? It pains me to hear.”

“It’s only the truth,” you knew you sounded pitiful, but the furrow of his brow and the concern in his voice urged your words forth. It seemed, he had that effect on you. “I’m no elf, only a human.”

“There is something to be said for being human, however,” Thranduil protests. “You are not weighed down with centuries, ever hopeful for tomorrow. As for your beauty, it is incomparable to that of elves. You are beautiful in a different way, I believe. It is a unique kind of beauty, that I wish to be in the presence of.“

“Are your words true?”

“They are.”


	25. Kili (Plus-sized!Reader) - Imagine Kili taking you on a picnic. (Human!Reader)

Gif source:  [Kili](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174337949162)

> _Imagine Kili taking you on a picnic. (Plus-sized!Reader — Human!Reader)_

———  _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ)_ ———

You were still getting used to the idea that you were actually quite the beauty according to Dwarven standards, which made comments like these catching you just as off-guard as ever.

“Look at you!” Kili grins fondly, laughing, “You’re a bit bundled up, don’t you think?”

“It’s cold, Kili,” there’s a defensive edge to your tone, as you pull the extra furs tight around you, self-conscious of the extra width they gave you.

“You’re like an adorable rabbit,” he adds, lighting your face aflame as his arm that doesn’t carry the picnic basket is offered to you.

You feel the blood rushing to your ears, feel your throat dry up as you try to think of a way to respond, and only coming up with, “T-Thanks,” as you tentatively take his arm.

He tugs you along with him, oblivious to the effect his words have on you, “I thought we could maybe eat down by the river.”


	26. Bofur - Imagine giving birth to Bofur’s son.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/467d1c368fd10a66b7de430146515b2c/tumblr_pl5ymnuy8S1u6ylrxo1_1280.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8a25949c1e17cfa8d2dd99aeebc7b7f5/tumblr_pl5ymnuy8S1u6ylrxo2_r1_500.gif)

Gif source:  [Bofur](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169145223077)

> _Imagine giving birth to Bofur’s son._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Bofur! Bofur!” comes calling through the halls, along with harsh footsteps and panting breath.

“Bofur!” Kili pants, Fili hot on his heels, as the two brothers finally find the older dwarf.

“What is it boys? You look like you’ve got a dragon after ya’,” Bofur chuckles at them, raising a curious brow.

“Nearly!” Fili huffs, “It’s (Y/N)! She’s having the baby!”


	27. Bofur - Imagine Bofur quietly singing to your infant daughter and rocking her gently in his arms, to try and get her back to sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So apparently that's supposed to mean, "I love you," in Khuzdul. If it doesn't, blame google, not me lol!

Gif source:  [Bofur](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169145190247)

> _Imagine Bofur quietly singing to your infant daughter and rocking her gently in his arms, to try and get her back to sleep._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

The hum of his voice was nearly enough to send you to sleep, much like how he lulled the baby in his arms. A deep song comes from his chest, soft in the night as he sings your child an ancient dwarven tune, one that even you can’t fully translate. Even so, the Khuzdul is beautiful enough as it sings from his lips that you don’t care that you can’t understand all of what he sang, aside from a word here and there.

Bofur finishes his song, something involving a princess, before laying your daughter back on the pallet near your bedside. His finger strokes her face gently as she snoozes, murmuring his love to her in his native tongue. That, you understand, as you had heard it murmured to yourself just as often.

“Come to bed, Bofur,” you reach for him, urging him back beneath the covers after his laborious cooing of your daughter. He smiles at you, letting you take his hand and lead him back into the warmth of your bed.

“ _Amralizi_ ,” Bofur repeats, this time to you, and you snuggle into him, an imperfect repetition of the sentiment whispered from your lips in response.

“ _Amralizu_.”


	28. Éomer - Imagine telling Éomer that you’re pregnant with his child.

Gif source:   [Éomer](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420146562/alatars-eomer-being-pretty)

> _Imagine telling Éomer that you’re pregnant with his child._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

“Drink up!” the dwarf at your feet loudly laughs, urging a stein into your hands which you kindly refuse.

“I can’t, Gimli,” he frowns up at you, perplexed by your abstinence to drinking despite the celebration occurring around you.

“Whyever not? This is the best ale in all Middle Earth— brewed by Dwarves, you know!”

Your gaze flicks towards Éomer, who watched the interaction with an amused smile. It was not often you refused food and drink, if only to appear polite.

Bashfully, you lean towards Gimli. This had not been the way you wanted to tell  Éomer the news, but you knew full well the Dwarf would not relent with the ale rushing through his veins.

“Do not misunderstand, I would, but I cannot,” you hum, glancing down to your stomach and, with a soft smile, confessing, “I am with child.”

“What?” Gimli roars, laughter boasting from his chest as he pulls you into his smaller frame with a demanding arm around your hips, congratulating you with his excitement. Certainly, no one but him had heard your confession, until Gimli raises his stein high and calls out, “Listen here, (Y/N) is with child!”

You dare a look at your lover, watching Éomer’s eyes widen as his arm nearly slips from the barrel it had rested upon in his once-leisurely lean. A shrug graces your shoulders, sheepishly admitting the truth with your eyes.

Still, he comes towards you as those who had heard cheer, barely getting a moment to ask, “Is that true?” before the sound of hobbit feet rush towards you.

“Yes,” you laugh, right as Merry and Pippin hop between you.

“You’re going to have a baby!”

“What wonderful news!”


End file.
